The invention relates to a toilet tank water saving device. More particularly, the invention is a water saving device for use in a toilet tank, which device prematurely closes a flapper valve of the tank to save flush water.
In recent years there has been widespread recognition of the need to save water. Several have addressed this need with regard to flush tanks, as reduction in flush water usage can be quite significant. Examples of such devices are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,699 (to Stevens), 4,216,555 (to Detjen), 4,651,359 (to Battle), 4,183,107 (to Hare, et.al.), 4,391,003 (to Talerico, et.al.), 4,882,793 (to Thompson), and 4,032,997 (to Phripp, et. al.).
The Stevens patent shows a flush water volume control system using a float with a central hole so that the float moves up and down along an overflow pipe. The bottom of the float has an actuator for contacting a flapper valve of the toilet tank. The vertical height of the float is adjustable, as the float has telescoping sections. There is also a hook settable to obtain a full flush by holding the float up. The telescoping member and hook result in a relatively complex system that generally is only of use in very deep tanks. The float must be installed over the standpipe. If the standpipe has another piece connected or extending into its upper end, installation requires disconnection and reconnection of such a piece.
The Battle patent discloses a flush valve actuation assembly which has a float and a lower portion for contacting the flapper valve. The assembly fits around the overflow pipe. The float holds water in it. As in the Stevens patent, the device installs over the standpipe and also has a hook to install. In addition, the Battle device is relatively long and therefore generally only useful in deep tanks.
The Detjen patent has an inverted cup-shaped float having an axially extending tube with a fork-like flapper valve actuator. The amount of flush water used is governed by the adjustable length of the tube. A standpipe is used to guide the float up and down. There is a magnetic coupling mechanism to hold the float up for a full flush. This system is quite complex, especially in its usage of the magnetic latch system and in its installation.
The Thompson patent is designed for a square over flow pipe. This is generally not applicable to american tanks.
The Hare patent generally only fits ball valve type tanks.
The Talerico, et.al. patent discloses a float that is relatively complicated in its structure and installation.
In view of the above, a relatively simple, reliable, inexpensive easy to install device which will fit in most, if not all, tanks is needed.